Addicted
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když se Hotch toho rána vzbudil, rozhodl se, že musí konečně něco udělat s Reidovou závislostí. Upozornění: naznačen slash


**Addicted**

„Morgane, Emily, potřebuji vaši pomoc."

Morgan odlepil unavené oči od nudných dokumentů na svém stole a překvapeně vzhlédl ke svému nadřízenému. Bylo ještě brzy a v kanceláři kromě nich dvou a Emily, která stejně jako on dodělávala resty, nebyl nikdo. To si mohl myslet. Jednou si přivstane, aby si v klidu dodělal papírování, ve kterém byl pozadu (a to už od té doby, co Reid přišel na to, že na něj občas přehrává některé svoje složky), a Hotch jeho aktivity a pracovního nasazení hned využije a zadá mu nějaký nepříjemný a naprosto nesmyslný úkol.

A on přikývne a udělá to, ať už to bude cokoli, protože svoji práci miluje a Hotche respektuje.

_Díky, šéfe._

Po očku se podíval po Emily a poněkud ho uklidnilo, když zjistil, že se tváří úplně stejně jako se on cítil. Nenadšeně a unaveně, ale s nadějí, že jejich předstírání, že by okamžitě skočili pod vlak, pokud by je o to Hotch požádal, bylo dost dobré na to, aby na něj Hotch skočil.

Morgan si nebyl jistý, nakolik se jim to dařilo.

Hotch se k nim mírně naklonil, aby mohl mluvit potichu, jako by se bál, že se někdo objeví a uslyší, co říká. Což znamenalo, že šlo buďto o něco, co neměl slyšet nikdo, nebo o něco, co neměl slyšet někdo _konkrétní_.

A v tuto dobu obvykle chodil jenom Reid.

„Určitě jste si oba všimli, že v poslední době velice vzrostla Reidova spotřeba kávy," prohlásil Hotch diplomaticky, výraz klidný, hlas dokonale pevný a bez jediného záchvěvu.

Morgan si odfrkl. „Včera jsem přestal počítat, když si přinesl desátý hrnek. To bylo někdy kolem poledne."

„Přesně tak to myslím," přikývl Hotch. „Trochu mi to nahání strach," přiznal trochu neochotně. „Vždycky byl závislý na kofeinu, ale v posledních měsících… se ta závislost zřejmě vystupňovala. Není to rozumné. Ovládá ho to."

Morgan s Emily na něj mlčky hleděli.

„Proto ode dneška až do odvolání nahrazuji veškerou kávu v naší kuchyňce – a to i v tryskáči – kávou bez kofeinu."

Morgan zalapal po dechu.

Emily se kousla do rtu. „Hotchi…" zamumlala nedůvěřivě. „Jsi si –" krátce zaváhala. „No, jsi si jistý, že je to dobrý nápad? Já jen, že když jsem tady nastoupila, dostala jsem moudrou radu od JJ. Hned první den. A nebylo to „Buď milá na šéfa." ani „Pokud to tady chceš vydržet, nenech se zastřelit a sežeň si dobrého cvokaře.". Bylo to „Za žádných okolností se nestav mezi Reida a jeho kávu, pokud se chceš dožít východu slunce."."

Hotch se na ni naprosto nezúčastněně díval (Popravdě jedinou jeho reakcí na Emilyina slova bylo překvapené povytažení obočí, když zmínila, že ji nikdo neupozornil, aby na něj byla milá. Copak on někdy po svých agentech požadoval, aby na něj byli milí? Požadoval, aby plnili své povinnosti, dělali dobře svoji práci a sami sobě dělali dobrou reklamu.), ale Morgan souhlasně přikývl.

„Přesně," přisvědčil. „Já tady byl dřív než Reid, takže mě neměl _kdo_ varovat," povzdychl si lítostivě. „Musel jsem si na to přijít sám. První týden, co tady byl, jsem se díval, jak do sebe obrací jeden hrnek za druhým. A v pátek mě napadlo, co by se asi stalo, kdybych mu vyměnil normální kafe za bezkofeinové."

Emily ohromeně pootevřela pusu, ale nezmohla se na slovo. V očích měla pochopení.

Hotch se ještě pořád tvářil neutrálně.

„Správně," zamumlal Morgan rozpačitě, když si to připomínal. Protože to tehdy bylo opravdu drsné, a on se styděl ještě teď, když na to myslel. „Skoro mi zdemoloval stůl, pak se na mě vrhl, praštil se mnou o zem a začal mi vyhrožovat, že mě zastřelí, nebo ještě líp, že si na mě počká, až budu sám, pomalu, bolestivě mě zabije a pak se zbaví mého těla takovým způsobem, že už mě nikdy nikdo nenajde – a v tom mu naprosto věřím, nezapomeň, že má doktorát z chemie – pokud mu okamžitě neřeknu, kam jsem schoval _jeho_ kafe. Šla z něj hrůza, Hotchi."

Emily polkla. „To věřím," vydechla, oči rozšířené. „Reid je zlý génius. Víte, jakou máme kliku, že je na naší straně?" dodala zamyšleně.

Nikdo jí neodpověděl.

„Proč jsem o tomhle incidentu neslyšel?" zeptal se Hotch. Teď už se mračil. Morgana napadlo, že by mu možná měl vyprávět roky staré historky častěji, pokud to v něm vyvolává tak silné reakce, že vedly až ke změně výrazu. Jinak by se Hotch taky mohl jednou ráno probudit a zjistit, že mu obličej ztuhnul do té stoické masky, kterou tak často používal, a že už s tím nic neudělá.

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Byl jsi na schůzi se Straussovou."

„Proč mi nikdo nic neřekl _potom_?!"

„Všichni měli z Reida strach. A já…" Morgan uhnul pohledem, „nemohl jsem ti říct, že mě sejmulo šedesátikilové vyžle, které sotva prolezlo akademií a agenta dělá už _celý týden_."

„Měl jsi mě informovat," prohlásil Hotch důrazně.

Morgan trhnul ramenem. „Musel jsem chránit svoje těžce pošramocené ego," přiznal. „A víckrát už jsem mu na kafe nesáhl. Navíc ti to mohlo dojít. Pamatuješ si přece toho policistu, ne?"

Hotchovo zamračení se prohloubilo.

„Myslíš toho z Albuquerque, minulý týden?" zeptala se Emily, pořád zaražená. „Toho, co vypil poslední hrnek kafe a Reid ho pak vyděsil tak, že se rozplakal?"

„Ne," Morgan zavrtěl hlavou a mírně se pousmál, když si Hotch povzdychl. Emily se zatvářila zmateně. „Bylo to v nějakém malém městečku v Minnesotě – už jsem zapomněl, jak se to tam jmenovalo – asi rok potom, co k nám Reid nastoupil. Seržant Franklin. Dobrý, rovný polda se zkušenostmi a skvělým instinktem. Aspoň do té doby, než vzal _Reidův_ hrnek a vypil _jeho_ kafe, což bylo, jen tak mimochodem, poslední kafe, které na té stanici bylo. Když Reid zjistil, kdo mu to vypil," Morgan podvědomě ztlumil hlas, „naklonil se k Franklinovi a asi dvě minuty na něj potichu mluvil." Morgan se dramaticky odmlčel, zatímco Emily mu visela na rtech. Hotch dlouze vydechl. „Pokud vím, tak nikdo neslyšel, co mu Reid řekl. Faktem ale zůstává, že když skončil, Franklin byl bledý a třásl se, a pak prohlásil, že musí odejít, a někam zmizel. Do konce případu už jsem ho neviděl." Tázavě se podíval na Hotche.

„Já taky ne," zabrblal Hotch ponuře. „Ale asi za dva týdny mi pak volal Franklinův šéf, aby nám poděkoval za pomoc při řešení případu. A jen tak mezi řečí se zmínil o tom, že seržant Franklin odešel od policie, přestěhoval se na Floridu a chystá se pěstovat miniaturní palmy."

Emily na něj otřeseně zírala. „Děláš si legraci!"

Morgan truchlivě zavrtěl hlavou.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Nechal jsem to tehdy být, protože jsem to považoval za ojedinělou událost. Ale po tom, co se stalo minulý týden… Měl bych s tím asi něco udělat."

Morgan se zatvářil nejistě. „Notak, Hotchi, neblázni… Vždyť víš, že když mu zabráníš v přístupu ke kafi, bude to ještě horší. Nevím, jestli jsou tihle lidé" – mávnul rukou tak doširoka, aby svým gestem obsáhl celou místnost, která byla teď sice prázdná, ale tak do půlhodiny se zaplní agenty – „připravení na scénu."

Hotch se pousmál koutkem úst. „Tihle lidé nebo tvoje ego?"

Emily předstírala kašel, aby zakryla smích.

Morgan se zamračil.

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Berte to jako rozkaz. Podle mého názoru je nutné, aby Reid trochu omezil příjem kofeinu. A pokud je tou jedinou možností detox… Takže, aby bylo jasné, pokud uvidím, že někdo z vás pomáhá Reidovi dostat se ke skutečné kávě, nebo mu sem dokonce _pašuje_ něco ze Starbucks," řekl důrazně, „bude to mít stejné důsledky jako jakékoli jiné porušení přímého rozkazu."

Dlouze, varovně se po nich podíval, a potom se bez dalšího slova obrátil a vrátil se do své kanceláře.

Emily pokývala hlavou a sklouzla pohledem k Reidovu zatím ještě prázdnému stolu. „Tak to hodně štěstí," zamumlala.

Morgan si protřel oči. „Amen na to."

xXx

Morgan prudce zvedl hlavu, když jim tiché cinknutí (které přes hlomoz v kanceláři slyšel nejspíš jen proto, že na něj byl tak vyladěný a že na něj čekal) oznámilo, že výtah zastavil na jejich patře.

Koutkem oka zachytil stejný pohyb i u Emily a věděl, že oba uvažují nad tím samým.

Co se asi stane, až si Reid rozhodne uvařit si kávu a zjistí, že v kuchyňce žádná není?

Kdo to odnese jako první? A jak špatné to bude?

Kancelář už byla plná lidí, což znamenalo, že Reid jde technicky vzato pozdě. Ne že by to někomu vadilo, svou práci vykonával skvěle a na rozdíl od ostatních nebyl pozadu s papírováním, a všichni věděli, že i když přijde v jedenáct místo v devět, zvládne do konce pracovní doby dopsat všechno, co potřebuje, a kdyby náhodou dostali případ, byl nějakým záhadným způsobem schopný dostat se do kanceláře v čase pod patnáct minut.

Morgan se kousl do rtu a mlčky sledoval, jak Reid s jemným úsměvem a kelímkem ze Starbucks vystoupil z výtahu a vydal se k nim. „Dobré ráno," pozdravil je přátelsky. Zvedl si kelímek ke rtům a rozkošnicky přivřel oči, když se napil kávy, a pak kelímek položil na desku stolu, svoji tašku pověsil na opěradlo židle a sedl si. „Co se děje?" zeptal se zmateně, když si všiml jejich výrazů.

Emily vypadala napjatě a důsledně od něj odvracela pohled a Morgan se kousal do rtu, v obličeji malinko bledý.

„Ehm…" zamumlal Morgan nervózně. „Nic, všechno je v pořádku," řekl nepřesvědčivě.

Reid na něj chvíli podezřívavě zíral, jako by čekal, že se Morgan pod jeho pohledem zlomí a všechno mu vyžvaní, ale to se nestalo, a Reid trhnul rameny a znovu se napil kávy, zjevně rozhodnutý pátrat až později.

Při pití nakláněl kelímek čím dál víc, což znamenalo, že za chvíli dopije a zatouží po nové, čerstvé dávce kofeinu.

Morgan stisknul zuby a bezradně se podíval po Emily.

Dalších pár minut Reid v tichosti vyplňoval hlášení a jeho hromádka dokumentů se pomalu, ale jistě zmenšovala.

Pak se Reid natáhl pro svoje kafe, přitiskl si kelímek ke rtům a naklonil ho, načež se nespokojeně zamračil. Mírně kelímkem zatřásl, a když se neozval žádný zvuk, pokrčil rameny a hodil prázdný kelímek do koše.

Morgan i Emily ho nervózně sledovali, když vstal od stolu, prošel se mezi stoly a zmizel za dveřmi kuchyňky.

„Jak dlouho myslíš, že bude trvat –" začala Emily, ale než stačila dokončit větu, dostala svoji odpověď, protože z kuchyňky se ozval tlumený rozzuřený výkřik a zvuk rozbíjeného nádobí, a pak Reid rozrazil dveře a s vlajícími vlasy a vzteky zářícíma očima se vřítil do kanceláře a přihnal se k nim, hrudník se mu prudce zvedal a zase klesal.

„Kdo –" vyprskl a Morgan s Emily se pod jeho pohledem přikrčili, zatímco většina ostatních agentů v kanceláři sebou trhla a šokovaně se po Reidovi ohlédla. Morgan si koutkem oka všiml nějakého pohybu za oknem Rossiho kanceláře a tipoval, že podobné to bude i u JJ a Hotche, ale žádný z nich nevylezl a nepřipojil se k nim a ani to nevypadalo, že by snad někdo z nich měl v plánu přijít a pokusit se Reida uklidnit. To spíš zabarikádovat si dveře něčím těžkým, aby se k nim Reid nedostal. Jediný, kdo vykoukl ze svého soukromého brlohu, byla Garciová, která teď stála na vrcholku schodiště a ohromeně na Reida zírala. To si mohl myslet.

„Kdo to udělal? _Co_ se stalo s _mojí_ kávou?!"

Emily na něj zírala, oči rozšířené, protože kromě té události minulý týden ho nikdy neviděla takhle v ráži. V žádném případě ne v ráži, která by byla zaměřená na někoho z nich.

„Chci svoji kávu!" zavyl Reid a pohodil hlavou, paže podél boků, ale ruce pevně sevřené v pěsti. Všichni agenti, kteří nepatřili k jejich týmu, od něj rychle odvrátili pohled a najednou vypadali hluboce zabraní do své práce.

Morgana mimoděk napadlo, kolik z nich má z Reida opravdový strach.

Emily sklopila hlavu a něco zabrblala, ale nebylo jí pořádně rozumět.

Morgan si dodal odvahy. Protože on byl přece ten velký a silný a neohrožený a Reid byl jeho nejlepší přítel. Morgan se odmítal bát svého nejlepšího přítele, který měl o pětadvacet kilo míň než on a nikdy se nenaučil pořádně bojovat. „Promiň, kluku, nejde to."

Reid zalapal po dechu a několikrát naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu, beze slova. „Moje káva!" zaskučel zoufale. V očích se mu objevily slzy. „Kdo mi ji sebral?! Chci ji zpátky!"

Naklonil se k Morganovi, protože usoudil, že pokud si měl vybrat mezi jím a Emily, Morgan bude ten slabší článek řetězu, zblízka mu zíral do obličeje a čekal, až se Morgan rozsype.

Morgan polkl.

„Promiň, Reide," ozvala se Emily nejistě za mladíkovými zády, „ale Hotch nám řekl, že pokud ti dáme kafe, dostaneme padáka. A mysli si co chceš, ale já mám svoji práci docela ráda."

Reid po ní hodil pohledem a zavrčel tak, že od něj ucukla a vmáčkla se do opěradla své židle.

Pak Reid přivřel oči. „Hotch?" zopakoval po ní důrazně. „_Hotch_ mi sebral _moje_ kafe?!" Aniž čekal na odpověď, vystřelil z kanceláře, vyběhl schody a jako uragán vtrhl bez zaklepání do Hotchovy kanceláře. Dveře se za ním zabouchly s hlasitým prásknutím.

Emily se podívala po Morganovi. „No teda," vydechla otřeseně a rozechvěle se zasmála.

Vůbec to neznělo pobaveně.

xXx

Morgan nervózně sledoval dveře Hotchovy kanceláře. Bylo tam ticho, což bylo něco, co v žádném případě nečekal. Čekal křik, zvuk rozbíjeného nábytku, tříštění oken, prostě cokoli, ale to ticho… To ticho bylo děsivé.

Morgan se zavrtěl.

Emily se na něj podívala, se stejně nervózním výrazem.

Co proboha Reid dělal tak dlouho v Hotchově kanceláři? A proč byl tak _potichu_?

Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy roztržitě přemítal, jestli se nemá zvednout a jít se podívat, jestli Reid Hotchovi nějak potichu neublížil, a zároveň si nadával za to, že se mu do toho vůbec, ale vůbec nechce, protože dokud je Reid u Hotche, není u něj a neohrožuje ho svojí touhou po kávě, se z Hotchovy kanceláře ozvalo hlasité vypísknutí, vysoké a skoro dívčí, až na to, že v Hotchově kanceláři žádná dívka nebyla, takže to vypísknutí musel vydat buď Hotch nebo Reid.

A jako Reidův hlas to tedy neznělo ani trochu.

Morgan se zamračil, ale to už Hotch rozrazil dveře a vyhrnul se ze své kanceláře, rozcuchaný a zrudlý ve tváři, kravatu nakřivo a mírně povolenou a první dva knoflíky košile rozepnuté a ten výraz, který měl ve tváři, byl napůl ohromení a šok a nedůvěra, a napůl čirá panika. Když Hotch zahlédl, jak ho s Emily pozorují, vyrazil přímo k nim, rychle, jako by ho někdo honil.

Za jeho zády Reid pomalu vyšel z jeho kanceláře, klidně za sebou zavřel dveře a zamířil do kuchyňky, ve tváři naprosto spokojený výraz.

Morgan se nechápavě díval, jak se k němu Hotch zpanikařeně žene a přes rameno přitom hází vyděšené pohledy po Reidovi.

„Měli jste pravdu, že mu nemám zkoušet brát kafe," zahuhlal Hotch nezřetelně, rudý až po uši, když se zhroutil na židli hned vedle té, na které seděl Morgan, a trochu se přikrčil, jako by doufal, že se mu podaří skrýt se za Morganovou velkou postavou. Prsty se mu mírně třásly a on se odmítal podívat do očí jak jemu, tak i Emily.

„Co ti udělal?" zeptal se ho Morgan účastně a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

Hotch sebou trhnul.

„Nenapadlo mě, že opravdu udělá cokoli, abych mu to kafe vrátil…" zaskuhral Hotch a zatvářil se naprosto zničeně. Byl tak vyvedený z míry, že ho dokonce ani nenapadlo narovnat si kravatu nebo zapnout košili. Pořád ještě byl rudý, jako by se neuvěřitelně styděl. „Vždycky dostane to, co chce, že ano?"

„Hotchi?" oslovila ho Emily jemně.

Hotch zamrkal. „Přemlouval mě," zamumlal. S každým dalším slovem byl jeho hlas tišší a méně srozumitelný. „Pak se mě pokoušel uplatit. Dokonce sliboval, že mi bude každý pátek večer hlídat Jacka, abych si mohl vyrazit s Beth." Hotch zaváhal. „A pak se mě pokusil svést, protože usoudil, že mě tak obměkčí."

Emily vytřeštila oči.

Hotch truchlivě přikývl.

„Pokusil se tě svést?" Morgan zalapal po dechu. „Se mnou hodil o zem, když jsem mu sáhl na kafe!"

Hotch na něj upřel tvrdý pohled. „A ty myslíš, že z nás dvou jsi z toho vyšel hůř?" zeptal se.

„No…" Morgan se zamračil a zvedl ruce před sebe, dlaněmi k Hotchovi, jako by se vzdával. „Promiň, beru zpátky," dodal rychle.

Chvilku bylo ticho. Hotch seděl shrbeně vedle Morgana, ramena svěšená, hlavu dolů, což bylo pro něj tak nezvyklé, že to muselo upoutat pozornost snad každého agenta v okruhu třiceti metrů, ale ani okolo sedícím agentům ani Rossimu, JJ nebo Garciové to nestálo za to, aby za ním došli a zeptali se ho, co se stalo, pokud pořád hrozilo, že se Reid vrátí a začne druhé kolo jeho hysterického záchvatu ohledně chybějícího kafe.

„Podařilo…" Emily mírně zčervenala a zhluboka se nadechla. „Dostal, co chtěl?" zeptala se zvědavě.

Morgan si odfrkl. Jako by snad Reid někdy _nedostal_ to, co chtěl.

Hotch bolestně zasténal a přejel si rukama po obličeji. „Jo," oznámil hrubě. „Slíbil jsem mu, že mu vrátím jeho kafe a že až do konce měsíce bude veškerá jeho spotřeba na mě, pokud mě pustí."


End file.
